Expect the Unexpected
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Littlefoot is told the story of his hatch day and is depressed that his brothers and sisters never hatched. Grandma and Grandpa knowing all their children are dead surprise the Valley with something unexpected.


Expect the Unexpected

Littlefoot noticed that when all his friends hatched they had bothers and sisters but when Littlefoot hatched he was an only child. Littlefoot asked Grandma "Am I normal?" Grandma was surprised by the question and Grandpa said "Of course you are normal Littlefoot." Littlefoot knew they misunderstood the question Littlefoot said "If I am normal why did my friends have siblings when they hatched and I didn't." Littlefoot was about to learn the shocking truth about his hatch day.

Old One and Bron's herds arrived in the Great Valley. They were greeted by Grandma and Grandpa. Old One and Bron saw Grandma and Grandpa explaining something to Littlefoot. Ali joined them and Littlefoot asked Ali "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a sibling?" Ali said "I always wanted a sibling but I was the only egg."

Grandpa began the story. "Littlefoot your mother laid four eggs but in the Mysterious Beyond the food was dying. You were the only egg that hatched. After your mother laid the eggs she checked to see if they survived. Your egg was the only one that was warm the others died before they were laid. The other eggs were crushed so they could rot. But before you were about to hatch an egg stealer tried to steal your egg but I rammed it with my head and he dropped your egg. Your egg rolled down a longneck skeleton and into a river before going over a waterfall. We ran to where the egg landed just to see you hatch."

Littlefoot said to Ali "Now I know why I love you so much. You are the first longneck I met after I watched my mother die and you are like the sister I never had." Grandma and Grandpa knowing all their children were dead had an idea. Grandma thinking she was too old to have babies mated with Grandpa.

Next morning Grandma ate two trees for breakfast. Grandpa never saw Grandma this hungry. The last time Grandma acted like this was when she was pregnant with Littlefoot's mother. Grandpa thought Grandma was just hungry this morning but what Grandpa didn't know was that Grandma was pregnant.

Grandma started building the nest. Littlefoot having eaten breakfast came and saw Grandma building a nest. The thought of his grandparents having babies made him vomit. Littlefoot said "There goes my normal family."

Grandpa came and saw Littlefoot vomit. Old One came and said "Now you know how babies are made." Littlefoot said "I know but the thought of my grandparents having babies is sick. I will watch my aunts and uncles hatch and that sounds wrong."

Grandma prepared to lay the eggs and the herd gathered around the nest. Grandpa was shocked that they could have babies at their age. Grandma laid four eggs and looked at Grandpa who had a shocked look on his face.

Grandpa said "We're too old to have babies. How could this happen?" Grandma said "After we told Littlefoot the story of his hatch day he got depressed that his siblings never hatched and with all our children dead I want to have living children when we die."

When Littlefoot told his friends they couldn't stop laughing. Littlefoot was getting angry until he finally snapped. Littlefoot charged Cera. Cera was shocked by this and said "Littlefoot what's gotten into you." Littlefoot said "This is for what you did to mother." Cera said "Sharptooth killed your mother and we killed Sharptooth." Littlefoot said "If you had followed me mother never would have fought Sharptooth and she would be here with me."

Topsy saw the fight and just as Littlefoot was about to ram Cera Topsy stepped between them causing Littlefoot to slam into Topsy. Cera said "Littlefoot has gone crazy. He thinks I'm responsible for his mother's death." Topsy said "Because you are responsible."

Cera was stunned by Topsy's reaction. Topsy said "Children are replaceable parents aren't." Littlefoot still angry at Cera, mated with Ali. Everybody was watching Littlefoot and Ali mate meaning nobody noticed Littlefoot's mother appearing. When Littlefoot and Ali finished they looked at their friends and Topsy and they looked like they saw a ghost.

Littlefoot looked at their faces and asked "What are you looking at?" Topsy said "Look behind you Littlefoot." Littlefoot turned around and saw his mother. Littlefoot ran to his mother and she licked him. Helen said "You found a mate Littlefoot." and licked Ali. Littlefoot was panting after mating with Ali. Littlefoot said "Mating is one time you don't want to mess up."

After mating Ali was feeling sick she went to the Sheltering Grass and vomited. Ali drank some water to remove the taste of vomit and Helen said "Looks like you are having a baby." Littlefoot went to Grandpa and said "Ali's pregnant."

Grandma and Grandpa were shocked Helen was alive. Cera came to them crying. Grandpa asked "What's wrong Cera?" Cera said "I ruined your family because I caused your daughter's death. Littlefoot is right if I had followed him the fight with Sharptooth never would have happened and you would have reached the Great Valley."

Helen noticed the four eggs Grandma had laid and was happy she would have little brothers or sisters. Grandpa explained that he told Littlefoot the story of his hatch day and the three eggs that didn't hatch. Helen was happy she would be a grandma and was happy Littlefoot and Ali were going to have babies.

At the meeting the whole valley showed up. The first thing that was noticed was Grandma was absent. Grandpa said "Grandma couldn't be here because she laid four eggs and is watching the nest." Grandpa looked at the shocked faces. Ali said that she and Littlefoot were also expecting babies. Helen had a huge smile across her face as her parents and son were having babies.

Littlefoot and Ali were also having four babies. The eggs in Grandma's nest started to move cracks appeared on an egg before the shell fell apart. The baby girl looked like Grandpa and he named her Emily. The next egg hatched and the baby boy looked like Grandma and she named him Max. The third egg was a baby girl that looked like Helen and she named her Ann. The last egg was a girl who looked like Littlefoot and he named her Jenna.

Ali and Littlefoot went to the mud pool to relax. Tria and Topsy were already relaxing in the mud pool when Ali and Littlefoot arrived. Tria could see that Topsy was worried for Ali when she got in the mud pool thinking the heat from the mud pool would harm her babies. Tria said "When I was pregnant with Tricia I came here all the time." Ali said "This is so relaxing. When I lay my eggs I need to be as relaxed as I can."

Ali and Littlefoot went to look for a nest site. They found a good spot near some ferns and trees at the edge of the Great Valley. Ali made the nest and prepared to lay the eggs. Littlefoot watched as Ali laid the eggs. Littlefoot and Ali nuzzled the eggs before Ali curled her body around the nest.

The herd came to Littlefoot and Ali's nest and saw the eggs. Old One said "Your babies will grow up in a safe home. I'm too old to migrate and I want to see Ali's babies before I die." Littlefoot said "Unlike me my kids will know their dad." Littlefoot's aunts and uncle hugged him. Bron said "You'll be the father I wish I could have been."

Old One said to Emily, Max, Ann and Jenna "Your cousin is also having babies. The only difference is I'm older than my cousins and Littlefoot is older than his aunts and uncle." An egg started to move. A pink girl appeared Ali named her Pinky. Another egg cracked and a brown girl that looked like Helen appeared Littlefoot named her Brownie. The third egg had a brown boy that looked like Littlefoot who named him Ben and the last egg had a brown boy that looked like Bron who Littlefoot named Brony.

Bron and Helen licked their grand kids. The kids ran around the nest and Littlefoot and Ali licked them. The kids explored the Great Valley with the rest of the family. Littlefoot and Ali knocked tree stars loose and the kids played with them as they fell to the ground. The family watched Littlefoot's aunts, uncle and their kids play with the tree stars as they looked at the adorable sight.

Bron and Helen played with their grand kids by giving them rides and sliding on their backs. Old One was happy to see Ali and Littlefoot playing with their kids. Littlefoot was happy to have his mother back and his family was complete he now had everything he always wanted.


End file.
